one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver vs Mewtwo EX STAGE
Silver vs Mewtwo EX STAGE This fight was originally created by ZackAttackX, but he let me make my own version of this fight. His version link is below. http://one-minute-meelee-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_vs_Mewtwo Intro Silver vs Mewtwo is ZombieSlayer23's 5th EX STAGE OMM which is Silver vs Mewtwo! Silver is from Sega's Sonic and Mewtwo is from Nintendo's Pokemon! 2 powerhouse characters from the rivalries of Nintendo and Sega fight to the death! Will Silver's telekinesis be able to take Mewtwo's power down?! ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Silver was looking for Sonic. Stupid Eggman had captured him! He needed to find Sonic! Silver looked around and saw a Pokemon Stadium. Eggman is probably hiding Sonic their! Eggman picked the most uncommon spot for a capture! Silver flew into the stadium, but Sonic wasn't their. Some man came into the Stadium though. Red: Oh great! A pokemon! Another pokemon fight! I choose you Mewtwo! Silver: Uhhhhh dude. I am a hedgehog. Red: A talking hedgehog pokemon! SWEET! Red threw a ball at Silver, hitting Silver. Mewtwo then leaped out of the ball and bared his fists at his opponent. Silver: Let's get this over with... "POKEMON" VS POKEMON! GO FOR IT! FIGHT! Silver flew into the air and used his teleport dash. Silver went straight through Mewtwo and landed behind the pokemon. Mewtwo quickly flipped backwards now landing behind Silver! Mewtwo kicked Silver in the head, sending him forward. Mewtwo then made a ball of fire and lunged at Silver. Mewtwo slammed the ball into Silver, sending Silver screaming backwards. Silver then used his telekinesis and made grenades fly into the air. How much grenades? Every grenade on Earth. The grenades then flew at Mewtwo, and Mewtwo knew what he had to do. Mewtwo turned into his Armored self and let the grenades attack him. Mewtwo was sent backwards after all the grenades had hit him, but Mewtwo remained unharmed. One grenade missed Mewtwo and blew up a tree. The tree exploded and 7 chaos emeralds flew out of it. Silver smirked and grabbed the chaos emeralds. Silver then flew into the air, the chaos emeralds surrounding him. Silver: Say good bye! Silver turned into Super Silver, and the emeralds disappeared. Super Silver teleported behind Mewtwo and punched his armor off of his body. Super Silver then flew at Mewtwo aiming for the head. Mewtwo charged up a portal and waited for Super Silver to get near. Mewtwo then punched Silver in the face, and then flung the portal at Silver. Silver was sucked up by the portal and yelled in anger. Mewtwo charged up another ball of fire, but this time bigger. Mewtwo then threw it at the portal, and the portal exploded along with the different dimension inside the portal. Mewtwo heard one last scream by Silver as he was exploded along with the dimension. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!! Red had his mouth dropped. Mewtwo had destroyed that hedgehog. Red: That.....Was....AWESOME! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Mewtwo!!!!!!!! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Genderless vs Male' themed One Minute Melee's